A toi, celle que je hais le plus, après moi
by Flo-Fol-Oeil
Summary: [Recueil de lettes] Lettre d'adieu de Drago Malfoy. Réponse d'Hermione. Peut-être qu'après tout, il ne va pas se suicider, surtout lorsqu'Hermione promet quelques petites choses en retour!
1. Lettre de Drago

Recueil de lettres

* * *

_Thème : Drago Malfoy._

A toi, celle que je hais le plus, après… moi

_Granger,_

_Ce que je suis entrain de faire peut peut-être te paraître étonnant, moi, ça me sidère… Et oui, on aura tout vu, un Malfoy qui écrit à sa Sang-de-Bourbe adorée… Bien sûr, c'est ironique, tu me connais depuis le temps. _

_Alors, je réponds tout de suite à ta question, je t'écris parce qu'il me faut une réponse que toi seule peut me fournir. J'ai bien étudié les différentes possibilités, mais, il n'y a vraiment que toi qui puisses y répondre. En toute sincérité, je voudrais savoir si j'ai encore quelque chose à faire sur cette terre._

_Et comme je crois que ce n'est pas le cas, je fais une sorte de lettre d'adieu. Je passe les formules de je-ne-sais-plus-quoi, je ne te lègue pas tous mes biens, je pense que ta tête enflerait suffisamment pour t'empêcher de passer les portes de la grande Salle, ce qui serait dommage… En gros, je voudrais… m'excuser pour ma 'conduite fort exemplaire' des ces sept dernières années passées à t'insulter. Et oui, je me suis enfin excusé, ce qui n'est absolument pas dans mes habitudes. Tu peux même en être fière, c'est toi la première personne, et sans doute la dernière par la même occasion._

_Je ne m'étendrai pas là-dessus, je ne suis pas un grand sentimental… Faut dire que notre haine était réciproque, enfin je pense (M'aime-tu ?) je plaisante, bien sûr… Alors, pour pleins de raisons toutes aussi sombres les unes que les autres, mon passé influençant fortement mon avenir, j'ai décidé que ça n'en valait pas le coup. Je n'ai jamais eu le choix, et maintenant encore, à la veille de ma majorité, je me vois d'en l'obligation de suivre ce que les autres ont décidés. _

_Enfin, je ne vais pas non plus t'expliquer tout, ce que je veux, c'est une simple réponse, un OUI ou un NON, la vie vaut-elle la peine d'être vécue ? Surtout si on a un passé aussi sombre que le mien, et aucun avenir, sinon cette marque brûlée au rouge sur l'avant-bras gauche qui m'attirerait comme un amant à ce cher Lord. _

_Je n'attends pas de miracle de ta part, il fallait juste que je me libère un temps soit peu… Au fait, Granger, je te hais toujours, ne l'oublie pas, je suis ton cher ennemi… _

_Granger, Au plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles, fais vite, je ne suis pas de nature patiente, et même si je doute que ta réponse change quoique se soit… _

_Je passe également les formules de politesse, elles n'ont jamais été mon fort. _

_Simplement, au revoir, ma chère Miss-Je-Sais-Tout… _

_Drago Malfoy_

* * *

_Voilàà! J'espère que ça vous aura plu! La suite sera la réponse d'Hermione. _


	2. Réponse d'Hermione

-Recueil de lettres-

_Thème : Drago Malfoy._

* * *

A toi, celle que je hais le plus, après… moi

_**Réponse de Hermione**_

_Je suis désolée, mais tu me mets au pied du mur. Tu m'envois une lettre pour me dire que tu vas te jeter un sort en pleine face… Et moi, je suis sensée te dire non, que je t'aime et que je tiens à toi, seule raison qui ferait que tu renoncerais à la mort… Ca fait un peu cliché et puis, je ne t'aime pas. _

_Alors, ce que je te conseille de faire, car, sincèrement je serais triste que tu disparaisses, NE TE TUE PAS. Et OUI, la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue !_

_Avoir la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras n'est pas la fin du monde. D'accord les filles seront un peu refroidies si tu exposes ton avant-bras, mais, sinon tu pourras toujours devenir espion, comme Rogue. Tu seras reconnu comme un super héros ! C'est déjà pas mal… _

_Et puis, qu'est-ce que t'en as à faire de ton père ? T'as peur de lui ? Je croyais que tu étais fort peu influençable et aucunement peureux. Je me trompe encore peut-être ? Allez quoi, Malfoy, ne fais pas ça… Réponds-moi, écris une autre lettre, sinon, je te jure que je viens te chercher. Allez, s'il te plaît, je te promets même un duel (sans bien sur, les sortilèges de mort), deux ennemis qui s'affrontent dans l'espoir d'en sauver un de la mort…_

_P-I-T-I-E Drago Malfoy, ne fais pas une connerie comme ça… Et puis, s'il le faut, je dirai à tout le monde que tu es le tombeur number one de Poudlard… _

_Toujours pas ? Bon sang, pourquoi m'as-tu envoyer une pareille lettre ? Pourquoi ? _Me faire du souci pour Drago Malfoy.

_Je suis bonne pour Ste Mangouste maintenant, si dans dix minutes je ne reçois pas de réponse de toi, je te jure que je viens dans ton dortoir. Et je sais où il est. _

_Top chrono, Malfoy. _

_Et contrairement à toi, je connais toutes les formules de politesse. Le truc, c'est que je n'ai pas le temps de les faire. _

_H.G. _

* * *

Voilàà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié la réponse d'Hermione. Normalement, oui, je devrais faire une réponse de Drago et ainsi de suite… 

FloFolOeil


	3. Granger, la meilleure

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le troisième chapitre… J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;-)

**Shina The Black Angel:**merci beaucoup par contre je sais, c'est fort court parce que c'étaient des lettres… Je pense que les prochains chapitres seront plus longs. (au départ, j'étais partie sur l'idée de faire qu'un seul chapitre dc…)

**Ronnie : **merci lol et voilà la suite…

**Lau : **nan tu n'es pas exigente, nan mdrr, voilàà la suite ;-)

**Sarah Black : **merci bcp et voilà la suite, biz

**marion-moune :** missi

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** coucou ! merci pour ton compliment rougis dis dc c pas toi tom jedusor sur le forum ? lol

**Laure :** mdrr merciii et voici la suite ;-) bzouu

**Nanie :** merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant, bisous

**Ayuluna :** lol la voilàààà ;)

**Gwen T. Jedusor Black :** mercii

**pluie d'étoile :** lol combien de tmps avant de les mettre ensemble ? Je compte en fait mettre Granger avec Miss Teigne et Drago avec…hum réfléchit humm avec le calmar… (bon Ok c'était nul, j'ai un humour pourri je me tais…) et j'm bien ton pseudo lol

* * *

Granger, la meilleure

Drago était dans son lit, les rideaux entrouverts. Il s'était donné un petit délai. L'idée de se suicider avait germé dans son esprit depuis plus de six mois.

Couché à plat ventre sur son lit aux rideaux verts, il lisait pour la seconde fois la lettre de Granger. Une lueur malsaine scintillait dans ses yeux.

Elle avait bien dit : _« je te promets même un duel » et « je dirai à tout le monde que tu es le tombeur number one de Poudlard… » _

Il regarda sa montre, une montre en or massif avec, gravé au dos _« Malfoy, toujours pur » _

Les dix minutes arrivaient à leur fin_. « Je te jure que je viens dans ton dortoir. Et je sais où il est. »_

Avant de renoncer à la vie, pouvait-il s'amuser un peu ?

Affirmatif _chef_…

Il frissonna en sentant le courant d'air froid s'infiltrer à travers la vitre –son lit était celui à coté de la fenêtre- il décida de remettre son tee-shirt noir.

_Ça faisait tellement mieux de mourir moitié nu…_

Mais… avait-il toujours l'intention de mourir ?

Granger était certainement en route pour la salle commune des Serpentard. Bien sûr qu'elle savait où elle était, puisqu'elle savait tout. Il voulait simplement lui flanquer la trouille.

Une minute plus tard, il prit le petit hibou et écrivit simplement :

_« A réfléchir… »_

-s--s-

Toc Toc Toc

Drago alla ouvrir la porte de son dortoir. Miss Granger venait donc _réellement… _!

"Mr Malfoy…"

Soit Granger a prit du polynectar, soit elle a prévenu Rogue.

"Oui ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix soudain plus aiguë.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Granger est arrivée en courant dans mon bureau, me disant que vous vouliez vous tuer. Avez-vous des explications ? Dites toujours, je verrai combien de points je pourrai lui enlever…"

Un autre mot vint se pendre aux lèvres du professeur grincheux de Poudlard…

_"Retenue pour Granger"_

"Une simple farce pour voir ce dont elle est capable," assura Malfoy.

"Je vois."

Rogue resta muet quelques secondes.

"Désolé Drago, mais on ne joue pas avec ce genre de farces. Vous irez en retenue, vous aussi. J'ai autre chose à faire que de courir après les soi-disant suicidaires. Vous m'envoyez navrer…"

"Mais, professeur…"

"J'attendais mieux de votre part."

Drago ne trouva rien d'autre que de baisser les yeux.

Chose rare.

"Désolé, professeur…"

"Retenue dans mon bureau ce soir même."

Granger arrive donc toujours à ses fins ?

Je suis vraiment idiot, j'aurais dû le savoir, depuis le temps…

* * *


End file.
